1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an infrared heater for heat treating a surface. More specifically, this invention pertains to such an apparatus having proportional controlled heating elements.
2. Background of the Invention
Apparatus for heat treating surfaces by infrared radiation are well known. Such apparatus are particularly useful in the automobile industry for touch-up repair of paint on an automobile surface.
One version of a prior art heating apparatus includes a mobile stand having an infrared heater attached to the stand. The stand is commonly provided on rollers so the stand may be rolled across a work surface toward and away from an automobile body. As a result, the infrared heater may be positioned adjacent to an area of the surface body to be heat treated. The prior art apparatus included adjustable arms for connecting the infrared heater to the stand so the infrared heater could be raised, lowered or pivoted relative to the stand.
The prior art apparatus as described had little control for the infrared heater. For example, the apparatus would typically have an on/off control and a timer. As a result, the heating elements were turned on for a set period of time. However, this limited amount of control is unsuitable. For example, this control does not account for the fact that there is a period of time required for the heating elements to achieve full power. Also, a period of time is required to heat up the surface to be treated to a desired temperature. Most critically, the prior apparatus was operated independent of the surface temperature of the article to be heat treated.